The Right Price
by Marie Tomas
Summary: (Lawyer AU) Magnus Bane works as a lawyer in the city, with the Lightwood family as his professional rivals. When shy, nervous (and very handsome) Alec Lightwood asks for Magnus's help with a case, Magnus makes a joke about what he would expect from Alec in return. A major misunderstanding occurs as a result...


**Notes:** A lawyer AU loosely based on the 1x11 Shadowhunters TV episode. Set in a human/mundane AU with Magnus and Alec both working as lawyers. Featuring shy, nervous Alec, a major misunderstanding, and a mention of Simon/Izzy. :)

* * *

 **The Right Price**

* * *

"So, Magnus, what do you think? It's just uh...I know you represented a client in a similar case recently, and I know it's a lot to ask, but uh...I thought maybe you could, you know...?"

Magnus sat back a little on his couch and regarded Alec Lightwood curiously, while he pretended to ponder the younger man's plea for assistance with his family's latest case. He could see the desperation in Alec's eyes; he could tell how important this case was to his family; he could guess at how much trouble they were going to be in if they lost.

Although, in reality, he was a little too distracted by Alec's presence in his Brooklyn loft to give all of his focus to the Lightwoods' latest plight involving their law firm. Alec worked for one of Magnus's biggest professional rivals, but this didn't change the fact that shy, awkward Alec Lightwood was the most beautiful man-both inside and out-that Magnus had ever met.

Deciding that Alec wasn't coping too well with the suspense of waiting for an answer (if his tense body language was anything to go by), Magnus finally started to speak. "Well, I suppose I'd be prepared to offer my services," he answered slowly, making sure to add a fake sigh, for dramatic effect, as though it would be _such_ a burden, to have the opportunity to see more of Alec in the courtroom for a few hours while Magnus assisted with the case. "I'm pretty certain that I can win...for the right price," he teased with a flirty wink, deciding that he might as well have a little fun for the few brief moments that he had Alec's full attention.

Alec had never really shown any signs of being interested in Magnus (or any other guy), but still, Magnus always enjoyed attempting to flirt with him; he enjoyed the way Alec got nervous and blushed and stumbled over his words as he tried to respond, as though he wasn't used to people flirting with him or finding him attractive.

Surprisingly, Alec didn't blush this time. "Name it," Alec shrugged, his expression serious, professional, apparently still keeping things strictly-business and not yet realizing that Magnus was just teasing and trying to flirt with him.

Magnus got up slowly from his seat and made a show of pacing around Alec, moving closer then moving away just as quickly, enjoying playing around for a little while before they had to return to more serious talk about the case. He was sure he only imagined that Alec's breathing got a little heavier when Magnus briefly stepped into his personal space.

" _You_ ," Magnus eventually replied in mock seriousness, deciding that he might as well go all out, now that Alec had basically paved the way for more suggestive comments, by asking Magnus outright to name his price. "I'd do you pro bono," he added, unable to resist the opportunity for even more blatant innuendo, and feeling kind of proud of himself for the play on words. He decided that he was going to try using that line on some hot guy, the next time he went out partying in the city, just to see if it worked.

Alec's eyes widened in apparent shock for a few seconds (almost as though Magnus _didn't_ make comments like that _all the time-_ or whenever he had the opportunity to talk to Alec, anyway), then he really did blush this time. "Magnus…I…uh…I don't…I haven't…" he stuttered.

"Relax, Alexander," Magnus cut him off, deciding that he'd made Alec uncomfortable enough for one day and therefore trying to sound more reassuring this time.

Alec took a few deep breaths and then nodded slowly a few times, an intense expression on his face as though he had just silently reached a conclusion about something or other.

Magnus had no idea what he was thinking about (he generally found Alec Lightwood pretty difficult to read), but he wondered if Alec was perhaps reminding himself that this kind of behavior was simply to be expected from Magnus.

"I'll help your family with the case, represent your client on their behalf," Magnus continued to reassure him. "After all, as your sister always says, _the law is the law_ ," he quoted, to remind Alec of the typical line that Isabelle used at the parties she hosted for fellow lawyers in an attempt to remind them all that they should put aside their rivalries and help each other out more, because justice was still justice, no matter what. "Besides, I'm sure there'll be nothing stopping me from jumping through a few gaping loopholes and technicalities that your parents have _clearly_ overlooked in order to win this case," he couldn't resist adding, taking the opportunity to throw in an insult aimed at Alec's parents.

Of course he was going to help. Magnus always did everything he could to help his friends out, usually without expecting anything in return (sometimes to his own detriment, as his generosity had often been taken advantage of), but he always found Alec's requests for help _particularly_ hard to resist. He knew that Alec had a good heart, and he'd often helped Magnus out with his own cases-for reasons completely unknown to Magnus, given that Alec didn't really seem to enjoy Magnus's company-staying late with Magnus at his office to go over paperwork or simply showing up with drinks and snacks when Magnus was tired.

In fact, Magnus was already certain that his feelings for Alec ran far deeper than just lust or professional admiration...not that he could admit that out loud, not when Alec was very clearly _not_ interested in him in that way and was probably straight anyway, given that there were several rumors (started by Alec's adopted brother, Jace) that Alec had a crush on Lydia Branwell, one of the top lawyers in the city.

However, these not-so-platonic feelings on Magnus's part meant that he was even more inclined than usual to rush to this man's aid like a knight in shining armor whenever he needed help.

"I'm joking, Alexander," he said, attempting to sound apologetic as Alec frowned at him in response to Magnus's comment about his parents. "Let's not get too tense about it all; I'm sure it will all work out fine." He still couldn't help feeling slightly smug though, at the thought of how angry Alec's parents would be when they found out that Alec had chosen to go to _Magnus_ for help, of all people. Of course, it would also be useful, having the Lightwoods owe him a favor in return for this at some point in the future.

Alec nodded again. "Uh…okay, thanks, I guess," he shrugged.

He turned to leave the apartment, but then he suddenly stopped, as though he had just thought of something else. He turned around and headed back towards Magnus. "I…uh…should we shake on it? This…uh…this deal, I mean?" he asked Magnus, sounding slightly breathless for some strange reason, looking both vulnerable and serious at the same time, if that was even possible. Magnus felt a rush of affection that he quickly tried to suppress.

"Ever the professional," Magnus smirked at him, holding out his hand. He wasn't really sure that a handshake was entirely necessary (he was certain that Alec must already know from past experience in the courtroom that Magnus was _always_ happy to help him with cases, without the two of them having to shake on it), but he also knew that Alec liked everything to be official, sealed with handshakes and agreements and detailed contracts.

More importantly, Magnus was happy for _any_ opportunity to hold Alec's hand in his.

As Alec left the apartment, Magnus couldn't help noticing that he looked even more nervous than usual, and he wondered what was bothering him.

* * *

Magnus ended his closing statement with a dramatic flourish of his hands. He knew that a 'not guilty' verdict was pretty much a forgone conclusion at this point, and the case wasn't supposed to be particularly intense, anyway, but still, he always enjoyed having an audience, both at work and at play, and this moment in the courtroom was no exception.

Throughout the afternoon, he'd enjoyed pacing up and down the courtroom, alternating between speaking softly and deliberately, and raising his voice at just the right time for dramatic effect. He'd even managed to throw a few 'profound' quotes into the proceedings, lines that he considered to be on a level with, ' _You can't handle the_ _truth_!", although a part of him thought that he should perhaps stop watching _A Few Good Men_ so often when he had his typical movie-and-cocktail-nights.

All of the slow and deliberate statements and dramatic flourishes had been extra satisfying, knowing that the Lightwoods were watching the whole time; knowing that they would be forced to admit that Magnus had done a better job than they could have done, this time; and, well, if _Alec_ got to see Magnus from a good angle when he was pacing the room, looking his best and doing what he loved, then it could only be considered as a bonus.

Sure enough, as soon as the verdict was read out, the courtroom erupted into cheers. Even the Lightwoods and their associates looked happy for once, with a few of the male members of their team patting each other on the back and sharing 'manly hugs', while Isabelle Lightwood ran up to Magnus to hug him tightly.

As the applause continued, Magnus had to resist the urge to take a bow, and he definitely had to cover up a smug smirk when Maryse begrudgingly thanked him for his help.

As the noise died down a little and people started to sit down again, Magnus noticed that the only person in the room who didn't appear to be particularly thrilled was Alec Lightwood. In fact, the object of Magnus's affection looked strangely perplexed about something, if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

It wasn't as though Alec was particularly expressive with his emotions most of the time (from what Magnus had seen of him, anyway), but Magnus had hoped that he _might_ have joined in with the celebrations a little, or perhaps even just shared a smile with him, given that his family's professional reputation had yet again been saved, thanks to Magnus. And, given that Magnus was such a generous person (most of the time, anyway) and hadn't asked for anything in return, this meant that Alec had avoided getting the Lightwood family into any kind of debt by seeking Magnus's help, whereas another rival law firm might have demanded some sort of payment from them upfront. So really, he couldn't see what Alec had to worry about right now.

Yet Alec hadn't moved from his seat at all when the verdict was first read out, and he was now staring into the distance, as though his thoughts were elsewhere. His cheeks even seemed to be a little flushed when Magnus walked past him on his way out of the courtroom. For a moment, he thought he saw a small smile on Alec's lips as he walked past, but then Alec's expression was serious again, and Magnus told himself that he'd only imagined that smile.

Magnus couldn't help sighing to himself as he made his way out of the building. He'd thought that Alec would _at least_ have thanked him for his help, but no such luck.

* * *

Later that night, Magnus took a couple more sips of the cocktail he'd made for himself and sat back a little on his couch, getting more comfortable.

This was his own personal way of celebrating a victory in the courtroom. Once, he would have headed to the coolest bars and clubs in the city, and he probably would have hooked up with some attractive man or woman before the end of the night, but now, he much preferred quiet evenings in, sipping cocktails or drinking tea and watching reruns of his favorite TV shows.

He couldn't help sighing softly; as pleasant as the evening had been, deep down he wished he had someone to share it with. For the first time in his life, he finally felt ready to settle down, make a commitment, find a relationship that wouldn't inevitably lead to vengeful exes and custody battles over cats.

He was just contemplating the idea of taking a long, hot bath when suddenly, he heard a knock at his front door. The knocking continued for several seconds, sounding loud, urgent, almost.

Slowly and carefully, Magnus got up from his seat and headed to the door, cocktail still in hand.

He unlocked the door, wondering _who_ could be calling on him at this late hour.

He opened the door cautiously, half-expecting his work colleagues to be waiting eagerly on the other side of it, asking him to go out for a few drinks to celebrate the end of a long working week, or maybe his friend Catarina, hoping to open a bottle of wine and spend the evening with him, watching old movies.

However, when the door was fully open, Magnus stood face to face with the very _last_ person that he had expected to see.

"A-Alexander," said Magnus, unable to hide his surprise at the identity of his late-night visitor. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Alec looked as stunning as ever, still wearing his suit that he typically wore in the courtroom, and Magnus was just about to make some sort of joke about how it had to be a _crime_ to still look _that_ good after such a busy week, but he decided that Alec didn't seem to be in the mood for flirty comments right now (not that Alec _ever_ seemed to be in the mood for flirty comments, but he looked even _less_ inclined to be the subject of Magnus's innuendos at the moment).

"Uh...is anybody here?" Alec asked him, ignoring Magnus's question as he shuffled from one foot to the other. He sounded like he was out of breath, and his eyes darted frantically from left to right.

For a brief moment, Magnus wondered whether he should actually admit that he was alone and therefore vulnerable. He trusted Alec Lightwood, of course, but he wouldn't put it past certain _other_ members of the Lightwood family to send one of the younger members of the family around to Magnus's apartment to deliver some kind of semi-threatening message, or a warning about what he could expect if he told too many people that he had done them a favor in the courtroom today. The Lightwoods had a reputation in Brooklyn for running their law firm with Mafia-like efficiency.

"There's nobody else here," Magnus told him after a few seconds of silence, allowing his trust of Alec to win out over his suspicion of Alec's parents.

Alec took a few deep breaths, looking Magnus up and down for a few moments. Magnus briefly allowed himself to hope that Alec was actually checking him out, but then Alec seemed to stare at Magnus's clothes with a frown and an almost judgmental expression on his face, and Magnus started to wonder if it really _had_ been such a good idea to wear what Alec probably considered to be a _very_ strange combination of his most comfortable sweatpants, paired with a silk, floral robe that had been left in the apartment by Magnus's most recent ex, Camille, after their break up a few months ago. The robe was currently untied of course, leaving most of his torso on display.

On the other hand, Magnus had endured so many bitter arguments with Camille over the division of their belongings, along with accusations over who had allegedly taken what from whom, that he therefore always considered the wearing of the robe to be some sort of small victory.

After a moment or two, Alec seemed to snap out of whatever it was that he was thinking about, and his expression was all-business again. He let out a deep sigh and pushed past Magnus without waiting to be invited in, heading towards Magnus's living room. Magnus picked up on a faint smell of alcohol as Alec hurried past him, and he wondered if Alec had been drinking. He also wondered _why_ innocent, cautious, alcohol-hating Alec would have been drinking in the first place.

Alec walked right into the middle of Magnus's living room and stood still, continuing to take deep breaths.

Magnus sat down slowly on his couch and observed him with a worried frown, trying to ignore the fact that Alec still looked beautiful, in spite of his current terrified-looking expression.

He took a few more sips of his cocktail to calm his own growing nerves. He was starting to suspect that Alec was here to tell him that something had gone terribly wrong after today's verdict-maybe there was going to be an appeal, or a full re-trial…perhaps they had _all_ overlooked some sort of loophole or technicality?

"Why are you here, Alexander?" Magnus asked him with a raised eyebrow, trying to sound calming. As pleasurable as it was to sit and observe Alec Lightwood, standing right in front of him in his living room wearing an elegant suit, a part of him _really_ needed to hear whatever bad news Alec had come to announce as soon as possible, so that he could process it and begin to think up possible solutions to any problems that had arisen.

"Magnus, come on," Alec sighed, looking exasperated, and also like he was blushing, although Magnus wasn't sure if he had said anything inappropriate to make Alec blush, yet. "You know why I'm here."

Magnus stared at Alec in confused silence, wondering what was going on, and asking himself if he was maybe overlooking something important that he was _supposed_ to know about.

Then, out of nowhere, Alec took another deep breath and mumbled, "Let's do this," before he took his jacket off, threw it ungracefully on the floor and _started to unbutton his shirt_!

Magnus practically choked on his drink as Alec hurriedly undid all of his shirt buttons, his hands looking a little shaky, until his torso was fully on display.

Magnus wanted to say something, he really did, but the sight of that glorious torso rendered him temporarily speechless. He sat still, his drink frozen in his hand halfway to his mouth.

He'd secretly fantasised about getting to see those abs many times, but his fantasies were _nothing_ compared to the reality of the sight in front of him. Magnus was sure that he zoned out completely for a minute or two, and everything else in the room seemed to go hazy as his eyes and his thoughts focused entirely on that body, as though he hadn't already seen hot bodies many times before. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and his throat was dry, and certain parts of his body were definitely starting to wake up at the beautiful sight in front of him.

He was only snapped back into some semblance of logical thinking when Alec kicked off his shoes, one of them narrowly missing Magnus as it sailed past him in the air, and then his shaking hands moved away from his shirt and towards his belt buckle…

"Alexander, stop," Magnus insisted, putting his drink down on the coffee table. He held up both of his hands to reinforce the command that he had just given, feeling like he deserved some sort of award for self-control.

Alec stopped what he was doing and stared at Magnus with a confused frown.

Magnus almost couldn't believe his own words. He still felt kind of spaced out by the view of the glorious body on display in front of him, and he now wasn't sure _why_ exactly he wanted Alec to stop.

After all, what was there to complain about? Alexander Lightwood, his crush, the object of his affections, the subject of most of Magnus's dirty thoughts and fantasies, was standing in his living room on a Friday night, taking his clothes off, displaying that hot body for Magnus's eyes only, like this was Magnus's own private show. Almost everything about this situation was Magnus's dream come true, and his own body was very much on board with Alec continuing to strip off.

But, on the other hand, Magnus felt like there was something very _wrong_ about what was happening, especially with Alec still blushing, and his chest rising and falling rapidly, making it look like he was breathing way too fast, which suggested that he was scared about something, not to mention the fact that Alec had clearly had a drink or two. There was even a trickle of sweat running slowly down Alec's neck, which Magnus would have seductively offered to lick off Alec's skin, in other circumstances, if Alec hadn't looked so afraid. But not right now; not when he felt like he really needed to know what was happening; like he really needed to know _why_ Alec looked so nervous about something before Magnus could even attempt to flirt or joke around.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked, his voice soft, his expression looking so vulnerable.

"Nothing of the sort," Magnus replied automatically.

After all, there was nothing particularly _wrong_ with a handsome man taking his clothes off in front of Magnus; it was a sight that Magnus might have seen many times before with many of his past lovers, but it was also a sight that he would _never_ tire of, and there was something about Alec that was so much _better_ , so much more intriguing than any of the men that Magnus had been attracted to before; but Magnus needed to understand why _Alec_ , who always kept his clothes very firmly in place when he spent any time with Magnus, was doing this right now, in the middle of his apartment, while looking absolutely terrified, before he could let Alec remove any _more_ items of clothing. He knew that if Alec stripped off completely, any sense of rational thinking would probably fly right out of the apartment windows.

"Magnus…I…uh…I've never done this before," Alec mumbled, speaking in barely more than a whisper and blushing all over again. "I mean, the uh…the whole, the whole having s-sex thing. So, if you haven't changed your mind about this, you might have to tell me how I…"

"Woah, hold on there a second," Magnus gasped, jumping up from his seat at Alec's words. He didn't stand too close to Alec, though; that torso was distraction enough, even from a distance.

Alec stared back at him, still looking confused and vulnerable. Magnus really wanted to talk in a lot more detail about the fact that Alec had just revealed that he had _never_ had sex before, maybe even demand to know _how_ that was even possible when he was sure that anyone who ever encountered Alec must find him stunningly handsome, and anyone who ended up with him would be lucky to have him, but he knew that now wasn't the moment for all of that. He was sure that comments like that would just make Alec blush even more than usual, anyway.

"You came here to have sex?" Magnus asked in a tone of disbelief. "With _me_?"

"I, uh…I thought we agreed?" Alec asked him slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. "I thought this was part of the deal?"

"Deal?" Magnus asked him, still feeling bewildered, but also feeling like his heart was starting to beat even faster, and a trickle of sweat was also starting to run down his own neck, as though some part of his body was vaguely recalling _something_ -some earlier conversation, perhaps- before his rational mind could even recall it, and his fear response was already starting to kick in as a consequence. "W-what deal, Alexander?"

"T-that if you helped us, this is what you wanted in return," Alec mumbled, now back to shuffling from one foot to another.

"What?" Magnus asked him, his hands starting to shake.

"You said that you would help us, for the right price," Alec continued, now sounding a little unsure of himself, like he was going over a previous conversation extremely carefully, reminding himself that a particular event definitely _did_ happen. "I said name your price, and you said 'you'. That's what you said, right, Magnus?" Alec pointed from Magnus to his own bare torso, the gesture looking more awkward than seductive.

Magnus's eyes widened as realization _finally_ hit him like a ton of bricks. It might have been hilarious, in other circumstances, with another man who had nothing to do with Magnus's professional life or his professional rivals: this misunderstanding, coupled with Alec's awkward 'seduction' techniques, might have been something to laugh about with his friends over drinks in the not so distant future; but right now, there was nothing funny about any of _this_. He suddenly felt sick with fear as he started to pace up and down the living room.

"No, no, no," Magnus repeated over and over as he paced, placing his hands on his head and then rubbing his temples, as though the action could somehow transport him away from this situation.

It had been a _joke_. Just one of his flirty comments that he liked to throw into conversations with Alec Lightwood. When he'd said that he wanted _Alec_ in exchange for doing the Lightwood family a favor, he'd said it as a _joke_. He hadn't meant that he was going to _do_ Alec, as well as the favor. He hadn't meant any of it.

Okay, maybe he _had_ meant it, a little; maybe it had been a part of some kind of hot fantasy in Magnus's head, at times (okay, a lot of times); a fantasy of getting to sleep with Alec after a successful trial, and he definitely _had_ wanted Alec from the moment he first met him, and of course, he would never have refused Alec, if Alec had ever genuinely offered to have sex with him, but he hadn't _seriously_ expected Alec to take him up on the offer. He hadn't expected Alec to feel like he _had_ to offer his body to Magnus in exchange for his help in the courtroom. Like he now _owed_ him sex just because he'd won the case on the Lightwoods' behalf. Obviously, a terrible misunderstanding had occurred...

Magnus made flirty and suggestive comments to everyone he found attractive, and everyone he had feelings for. Sometimes, he even made similar comments to his close friends who were able to laugh along with him about a few of his pick up lines. In fact, it was difficult for Magnus to have a conversation that _didn't_ include some sort of innuendo. It didn't mean that he expected anything of anyone.

How could Alec have thought that he'd meant it? How could he have thought that Magnus would seriously make deals like that?

Magnus enjoyed sex, and he enjoyed flirting, but when it came to work...well, he took his job as a lawyer very seriously. He'd worked so hard to gain respect and recognition in his field, and he'd never wanted to do anything to compromise that. He very rarely mixed business with pleasure, and he definitely hadn't entered into any sordid deals or bribery in the workplace before. Aside from a few dramatic flourishes and clever quotes, he always tried to be the picture of professionalism in the courtroom.

Surely Alec knew all of that from all the time he'd spent at Magnus's office, helping him with his paperwork and his research? How could he have taken Magnus's light-hearted comments about 'doing him pro bono' _literally_?

But then, _of course_ it was plausible that Alec would have taken it literally; Alec had a tendency to see everything black and white, especially when it came to the law. He also often struggled to understand Magnus's double-entendres, or the hidden meanings and suggestions in a lot of Magnus's comments, usually taking a lot of Magnus's words and expressions at face value. It looked like this misunderstanding had been no exception.

This was bad. This was very bad. Maryse already hated him-if she started to hear any rumors that Magnus had solicited sex from her younger, virgin son in exchange for Magnus's services in the courtroom, then he might as well kiss his career goodbye. She'd probably be thrilled at any opportunity to take him down. Sure, Alec was in his twenties, and capable of making his own decisions, but his parents wouldn't see it that way. By the time they'd finished with him, Magnus would have been accused of bribery and corruption; his name would only be uttered in hushed tones in Brooklyn.

He thought back to his earlier conversation with Alec, replaying his flirty comments and Alec's reactions over and over in his head. When he really thought about it, he could see how Alec might have taken things the wrong way...no, he could see how _he_ might have gone a little too far, how he maybe should have been a little more careful about what he said, especially when talking to someone who was a few years younger than him; someone who wasn't really used to Magnus's jokes; someone who was more inexperienced and oh God, Maryse was going to kill him!

But he would _never_ sleep with Alec just as part of some pathetic _deal_. He already cared about Alec too much, secretly; so much so that he found himself thinking about him all the time, and he would only _truly_ want to be with Alec if Alec wanted him in return.

"I didn't actually mean it, Alexander," Magnus whispered, panicking, "I never truly expected-"

"Do you not want to?" Alec interrupted him. "Have you really changed your mind?"

Magnus blinked a couple of times in shock before he stared at Alec intently. He could have sworn that Alec looked hurt, _disappointed_ almost. It was the look of someone who had been _rejected_. Someone who maybe didn't _want_ to be rejected. Magnus almost couldn't believe what he was seeing as he fully took in that look on Alec's face.

"Alexander?" he asked, slowly and carefully, after thinking about Alec's reaction for a few moments and deliberately trying _not_ to look Alec up and down, trying to turn the question back on Alec instead. "Do _you_ want to? With _me_?" he added, in a tone of disbelief, unable to comprehend why someone as perfect as Alec would want him _like that,_ but also unable to deny just how disappointed Alec looked at the prospect of the two of them _not_ having sex.

"I….uh…" Alec started to mumble, staring at the floor and running a hand nervously through his hair, looking like there was a denial right on the tip of his tongue.

"Alexander?" Magnus prompted him gently but firmly, still deliberately trying to avoid looking at Alec's torso, for fear of getting distracted from this very important conversation.

"Look," Alec sighed, sounding defeated. "I've been thinking about it for a while…uh…you and me, that is. Izzy teases me all the time about how I have a crush on you. Even Izzy's boyfriend, Simon always talks about how I turn into a blushing idiot when I'm around you-and believe me, he'd know about the whole being-a-blushing-idiot-thing. But I never…I've never been with a guy before, okay? I don't know what I'm doing. I thought maybe this way, like this, we could…I could have what I wanted without having to explain anything, without messing things up. Because if I did anything wrong, if I wasn't good at it, it wouldn't matter so much, because it was what _you'd_ wanted; you couldn't blame me, because it was what you'd asked for in the first place…"

Magnus continued to stare, temporarily rendered speechless. He'd never even considered the possibility that Alec was always so awkward and uncomfortable around him because he had a crush on him. The idea that Alec was attracted to him had never really entered his mind. Although, when he thought about it now, Alec's constant blushing and stammering made a lot of sense. Perhaps he _hadn't_ just imagined Alec's smirk in the courtroom after all; or how Alec's breathing seemed to get heavier whenever Magnus stood close to him; or the way that Alec had looked him up and down when Magnus first opened the door in his robe...

"When the verdict was read out, at first, I was terrified," said Alec, his voice quiet, his cheeks flushed. "I felt like I couldn't breathe. But after a couple of minutes, I realized, I was uh…I was kind of excited, too. In a weird way, I was kind of looking forward to tonight-"

Of course, as important as winning the case was to the Lightwoods, Magnus should have known that Alec wouldn't have been prepared to lose his virginity to just anybody. From the conversations that Magnus had overheard between Alec and his friends and his siblings at work parties (not that Magnus listened in to Alec's conversations, much), Alec took love and romance very seriously, and he often couldn't seem to understand why they didn't take relationships as seriously as he did. Alec had even confessed to his friend Clary at one particular party that he was waiting to find 'The One', with Clary nodding along and Jace rolling his eyes in the background. It therefore must have taken something important, some strong feelings on Alec's part, for Alec to agree to Magnus's fake deal in the first place.

Magnus's heart and mind waged war as he silently debated whether he should tell Alec how happy it made him feel that Alec actually thought about him that way, or whether he should take the more responsible option and reiterate that at _no point_ during the court case had he assumed that Alec would be having sex with him as part of a deal if he won the case.

Magnus must have stayed silent for a little too long, because the silence seemed to give Alec a few seconds to process everything, if the slow widening of his eyes and the look of pure horror were anything to go by.

"Oh God, Magnus," Alec gasped, suddenly, "you were just kidding, weren't you? You were just playing around, like always. Dammit, I'm such an idiot! You make flirty jokes like that all the time! There _was_ no deal, was there? I can't believe I actually thought you wanted…I can't believe I assumed…I should go, I have to go!" he babbled as he tried to fasten up his shirt, doing up the buttons all wrong, then he grabbed his jacket and his shoes from the floor.

"Oh, don't get dressed on my account!" Magnus sighed in disappointment, vocalising the first words that came into his head before his brain could kick into gear.

Apparently, he'd said the wrong thing, because Alec started to move towards the door at an even quicker pace, looking mortified, his body language closed off as he folded his arms tightly. He even looked a little angry, like Magnus was mocking him.

Like a flash, Magnus had moved across the room so that he was standing in front of Alec, practically blocking his way.

Alec stopped, but still refused to look at him.

Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's arm. "Alexander, please," Magnus muttered, quickly loosening his grip so that he could run his hand soothingly up and down that same arm. He just hoped that Alec wouldn't take it as an opportunity to run away. "How could _anyone_ not want you?"

There was a tense silence as Alec looked from Magnus to the door, as though still considering the possibility of just running away.

"You'd be surprised…" Alec finally mumbled with a sigh, apparently deciding to stick around, for now, and Magnus felt his own heart breaking as he took in the look of sorrow in Alec's eyes. He wondered if someone had rejected him before, and if this previous rejection had made him feel particularly vulnerable to Magnus's apparent refusal.

For a moment, Magnus wondered how it was even _possible_ that someone, _anyone_ , wouldn't want to be with Alec, but then he had to remind himself that maybe he was just biased.

"How could _I_ not want you?" Magnus asked instead, keeping his expression serious. "You're perfect, Alexander. In fact, right now," he sighed dramatically, running a hand over his ear as he sneaked in another quick glance at Alec's body, "I'm struggling to remember a time when I ever wanted anything else…"

Alec chose that moment to look right down towards a certain part of Magnus's body, without any hint of subtlety, as though looking for confirmation that Magnus did in fact want him, which definitely wasn't helping Magnus to think straight.

As though realizing what he had just done, Alec quickly looked away again, blushing even harder.

"But not like this," Magnus insisted. "Not as part of some sordid deal or some unfortunate misunderstanding…." He suddenly realized that as hot as it would be to take Alec to bed while Alec was still half-dressed in that elegant suit, he didn't just want Alec for a one-night stand. He couldn't bear the thought of waking up in the morning to find that Alec had left the apartment, like so many of Magnus's previous lovers had done. He wanted so much _more_ than just sex with Alec, rivalries and professionalism be damned. In spite of the strained conversations, the awkward silences and Alec's constant blushing, he knew that he had already fallen a little in love with Alec Lightwood. He knew that he could potentially fall very deeply in love with him, given half a chance.

He felt like Alec deserved so much more, too; like he needed to be shown how amazing he was, how much he was worth.

"If you really _do_ want something to happen between us, let me wine and dine you first," Magnus continued, trying not to sound too desperate, but also knowing that he wouldn't be above begging if the situation called for it. "Let me take you out for drinks at that bar you love going to with your siblings; or let me take you to dinner at one of your favorite restaurants. Let me spend time with you, maybe here, in the apartment, away from interruptions," (or demanding parents, Magnus secretly wanted to add). "Let me get to know you. Then, if you still want to, let me make love to you, when _you're_ ready, when it's not part of some kind of agreement. Let me make your first time special."

Alec still looked embarrassed, but Magnus could see something in his eyes, something that suggested that he was interested in what Magnus was offering. Eventually, he nodded, and Magnus felt both an intense rush of happiness and relief.

* * *

Somehow, Magnus managed to persuade Alec to stay and watch TV with him for a little while. He'd been about to offer to make him a cocktail, but he'd quickly decided to make him tea instead, in the hope that it would help sober Alec up a little.

Alec's embarassment about their misunderstanding seemed to decrease with each passing minute, and the two of them sat almost comfortably together on the couch. As an added bonus, Magnus got to throw in a few not-so-subtle glances at Alec, who was still wearing his suit, the shirt still half-open, while he pretended to focus on the TV show that he definitely wasn't interested in watching, not when there was a much more entertaining sight sitting right next to him. He knew that he could easily offer Alec something more comfortable to wear, something a lot less revealing, but he wasn't sure if he was _quite_ that selfless, yet.

"You know," Magnus asked with a smirk after Alec had rolled his eyes at Magnus for the fifth time when he caught Magnus blatantly checking him out, "perhaps we could make some kind of deal after all?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at him as he waited for Magnus to continue, looking kind of curious.

"Maybe, one time, you could wear that suit in the bedroom for me?" Magnus winked at him.

To his surprise, Alec actually managed to smile at him (for the first time ever, Magnus was sure), his cheeks going bright red at the same time, of course.

"Uh...okay," Alec replied, sounding serious and professional for a moment, before he grinned and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

"I look forward to it, Alexander," Magnus smiled back at him.

Suddenly, the two of them looked at each other and laughed, like they were now both laughing at everything that had taken place over the past hour, with a whole evening's worth of tension starting to melt away as they both began to see the funny side of it. Perhaps this would be a funny story that they could _both_ tell one day, after all.

Magnus had never seen Alec _really_ laugh at anything before, and he realized that he wanted to see Alec laugh and smile over and over again; he wanted to get Alec to open up more, be more relaxed, more confident.

"D-d you want to shake on it, or something?" Alec asked with another grin after they sat in silence for a little while longer.

Magnus smiled and held his hand out for Alec to shake.

With another blush, Alec shook Magnus's hand. To Magnus's delight, Alec didn't actually let go of his hand, and the two of them continued to hold hands as they watched TV together, with Alec still looking a little nervous, but happy.

As Alec grinned at Magnus again, looking adorable, Magnus couldn't help feeling like he had just entered into the best deal ever.


End file.
